


Ring Ficlet

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [35]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	

“Darren, this is the third time you’ve lost it.” Chris lifted up his feet, as Darren crouched down in front of him.

“I have not. I swear I was wearing it.” Darren said, looking underneath their couch, pushing Cooper’s toy out of the way. He carefully got up and said, “No. Not there. How do I keep losing it.”

“It’ll turn up, Dare,” Chris said, looking past his laptop screen. “Don’t you have that interview at the theater in an hour?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m just trying to find it before I leave.”

“Wear the other one, for now. I’ll try my best to look for it.”

As Darren headed upstairs, Chris put his laptop aside and began scanning the house. Ever since he’d started working out for _Hedwig_ again, Chris had been the one to witness the evident changes Darren endured.

* * *

First, there was the haircut, which Chris was against originally, always having been a proponent of Darren’s curls. He had a _personal_ affinity for them, and seeing them cut firsthand was always a little painful. But Darren had his ways to comfort Chris after that minor tragedy.

The distance wasn’t so bad either. New York was tougher, and San Francisco was barely an hour’s flight away. Darren’s family had always been the most gracious hosts, and Darren was never more content than when he was at home. The Bay area had a wonderful effect on him.

What Chris had trouble handling was the weight loss. He was all for the regimen that Darren had gone through. Those abdominal exercises had most certainly done spectacular work, and Chris wasn’t complaining about that. But it was more than a healthy weight loss this time, Darren seemed weaker, his waist reducing to the point where Chris worried about him. The biggest indicator of the loss was his rings falling off.

Darren was stubborn enough to only wear the large silver one, which Chris had said was his favorite. But it wouldn’t stay on, and they spent many hours trying to find it after it would slip off. Just like Chris was doing now.

Walking upstairs, Chris recalled that he’d last seen Darren wear it before he went to the bathroom, and sure enough, Chris caught a gleam of silver in the corner of their bathroom.

* * *

“You found it!” Darren said when he got home and saw Chris wearing his ring.

“Yeah. In the bathroom. You should be thankful it wasn’t in the toilet.” Chris said, carefully slipping it off his left ring finger, and pulling Darren’s hand closer to slide it easily onto his. “Be careful with it Dare. I know how distracted you get during those stage door signings, and if it falls off there, you’ll never find it.”

“Hmm.” Darren agreed, putting his feet up on the couch and laying his head down on Chris’ lap. “Thanks for finding it.”

“Are you headed back tonight?”

“Mhhmm,” Darren nodded, closing his eyes.

They’d both chosen to drive back to Chris’ place on Sunday, after Darren’s afternoon show.

Chris thought the short road trip would be fun for the two of them, and Darren could take a quick flight back to San Francisco before his _Hedwig_ performance resumed on Tuesday. It was something they both needed. A flight back might have given them more time to spend at home, but it would have been another hour surrounded by people. Chris just wanted Darren to himself for a little while.

Not that they did anything in the car. Well. They had. But that was beside the point. He wanted a few hours of just talking to Darren. Singing together with the windows down. Being in a car with Darren had its own charm. Every little thing with Darren was special in its own way.

“So we have a few hours to kill,” Chris said, giving Darren a small kiss on his mouth.

Darren smiled and opened his eyes. “Yes. We do.”

Chris grinned, tilting his head towards the stairs, “I’m still suffering from that video in the dressing room. You owe me, Mister.”

* * *

“I dropped my ring in the dressing room again yesterday,” Darren said through the screen, rubbing his eyes.

“Darren…” Chris started.

“I know. I’m just so used to it staying on, and…I guess I didn’t realize just how much weight I’d lost.”

“I kept telling you,” Chris mumbled.

“I think it’s the stress,” Darren said.

“I know it is. You’re doing great, sweetheart. You’re just taking the extra pressure because you’re back home.”

“Yeah. Did I tell you that I got another lecture yesterday about ‘ _being extra careful about what I say to fans’”_ Darren sighed, putting air quotes on the last part of his sentence.

“What?” Chris said angrily. “First they police those ad-libs of the performance, and now stage door too?”

Chris regretted that outburst. He knew that Darren was more upset about the slight censorship, especially the line that Darren had lovingly dedicated to Chris on his birthday the previous year.

“Yeah,” Darren murmured, but then smiled and brought his hand up to the webcam, “I started wearing both the rings,”

“Smart,” Chris replied, noting how the black-lined one kept the larger one in place.

“Hmm. There’s a scheduled picture soon or something.”

“Mandatory carwash too?” Chris said, trying not to let the inevitable bother him.

“I don’t think so. I got complaints about it last time, so why should I set myself up for failure.”

“Yeah. It’s not very _Hedwig_ -like.” Chris smiled.

“Not at all,” Darren let out a small chuckle. 

“Have I already said how much I miss you?” Chris told him, rubbing his eyes,“It doesn’t feel like home when you’re not here.”

“I’m only a few hours away,” Darren said. 

“I know…” Chris complained. Darren knew Chris often got a little gloomy and sentimental when he wasn’t getting enough sleep. He often didn’t when Darren wasn’t around. “I just want you here. All the time.”

“ _All_ the time?” Darren asked. 

“Mhmm. I’ll do all the work and chores and stuff. You just stay in bed all day and be there with me,” Chris vowed, yawning at the end of his declaration.

“That actually doesn’t sound bad at all,” Darren laughed. 

Darren saw Chris murmuring a sleepy response and said,“I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Okay,” Chris said. “Night, Dare.”

Darren blew a kiss to the screen before signing off.

* * *

Late Friday night Chris got a text on his phone from Darren.

_‘you free?’_

**_‘everything okay?’_ **

_‘we’ll see tomorrow’_

**_‘what did you do, dare?’_** Chris texted back while opening Skype on his laptop.

He accepted the video call from Darren and saw his boyfriend seated on a couch.

“What happened?” Chris asked, trying not to get distracted by the fact that Darren still hadn’t bothered to get rid of the glittered blush on his cheeks from his performance.

“I might have fucked up a little…”

“On stage? That’s fine Dare, everyone…” Chris began.

“I did the _Col-fur_ joke,” Darren said, cutting him off.

“Oh shit.” Chris gasped slightly. “I thought they said not to…”

“What can I say, _Hedwig_ just sort of took over me then and there.” Darren shrugged, without a semblance of regret on his face.

“You’re really dumb sometimes,” Chris said, smiling.

“I know,” Darren replied with a proud grin on his face.

“And you’re probably gonna get an earful tomorrow,”

“I know,” Darren repeated, still looking adoringly at Chris’ image on his computer screen.

“I love you,” Chris said, finally.

“I know.”


End file.
